Path of the Legendary Master
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Ash has always known he has wanted to be a Pokemon master. What if a chain of events turned his life upside down, and how will it shake everything?


Path of the Legendary Master

Chap 1A

Summary: Ash has always known he wanted to be a Pokémon Master. What if a chain of events put him on a path he never thought he would be on?

/

A/N: Somewhat a mix of MathiasNightlord01's Ash's Different starter, legendary starter challenges, and Master Ketchum by Father of Assassins with permission and tweaks./

Extremely competent/serious/aura/psychic Ash

Mass Pallet Town/Gary/Prof. Oak/Team Rocket bashing

Pairings: Ash/harem Brock/Lucy

"" Speaking

/

A/N: Sorry guys, but I had to get this off of my chest. To that one reviewer who always sends their two cents on my Pokémon fics I say this: thank you for showing me what I need to improve on, but please leave me alone. As I have stated in my profile, I am visually challenged, thus I cannot catch every single mistake. Keep in mind nobody is perfect, and I try my best. I have been coming to this site to read fan fiction for the last seventeen years, and I have no intention of stopping, just because there are those who feel they have the right to criticize others because that person didn't have the fic to their liking. Everybody has the right to their own opinion, but when it starts to be forced on others that is the last straw for many authors. I have seen authors stop writing, because of the negativity shown. If you don't like something there are a few things you can do.

A: Read the fic regardless, and just not bother leaving a review.

B: Hit the back button

These two options are simple enough. I write fan fiction for fun, not so I hear smart-alec/snide remarks. This site was made for people to write fan fiction, and enjoy it, not worry about dealing with people who just can't get it in their heads this is purely fun. Yes, grammar and spelling is important, but it isn't everything. This is how senseless violence occurs and for something pointless. To that person I say this: Nobody told you, you have to read my Pokémon fics. Leave me A-L-O-N-E!

/

My apology to everyone who had to read this comment. Yet that had to be taken care of.

/

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon (If I did, I'd write it to wear all audiences are happy.)

It was a beautiful sunny day in Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Citizens were busy going about their own business, while Kids were playing. At the Ketchum household a 4-year old Ash was playing in the backyard, bordering on the forest, when Ash ventured a little ways into the forest. A Pidgey in a nearby tree noticed him, and glided down, and began chirping. "Hi there Pidgey" Ash said, as he gently stroked its head, and feathers. Pidgey chirped again, as it hovered in front of Ash, telling Ash to follow it. Doing so, Ash followed the Pidgey into a small clearing, where he found three Pokémon eggs. The first was an amethystine-hued colored egg with bright golden yellow wing-like protrusions. The second was a deep blue color with a purple a purple ridge-like protrusion at the top. The third was a beautiful emerald green with a light brown lower half with a bump-like protrusion at the top. "You want me to take these" Ash asked? Pidgey chirped in acknowledgement. "I'm gonna need help carrying these" Ash said. On cue, a tiny swarm of Beedrill appeared. In all there were six Beedrill, and two Beedrill each helped carry an egg. "Thank you Beedrill and Pidgey" Ash said, as they entered back into Ash's backyard, right as Delia walked out."Uh hi mom" Ash said, as Delia gave him "that" look. "Ashy honey, don't you hi mom me" Delia said, giving her son an all too eerie smile. Ash couldn't explain why, but he had a feeling he should be very afraid for his life. Delia then saw the three eggs, and immediately scooped them up, and pulled Ash into the house.

INSIDE

Delia had just finished putting all of the eggs in incubators, when she turned to see Ash slowly attempt to inch out of the room. "Ash Ketchum, and just where do you think you're going?" Ash froze in place, before coming up with his answer. "I was going to my room" he said innocently. Delia sighed, massaging the sides of her forehead. "Ash, do you still have that dream to become a Pokémon master?" Ash nodded his head in a yes motion to answer the question. "All right, for the next six years I'll be teaching you everything you will need to know:

The different types of Pokémon

Pokémon personalities

Training methods

Pokémon food & Pokeblock

Raising and caring for Pokémon

The various regions

Legends and Myths, and finally my personal favorite Psychology" Delia said smiling. Ash didn't know whether to be afraid or grateful of his mother, who now had a faraway smile on her face that made him very nervous for some reason.

TIMESKIP

A week and a half later, Ash was sitting in his room, when he noticed the three eggs start glowing. "MOM, COME QUICK!" "THE EGGS ARE HATCHING" he yelled! A minute later, Delia burst through the door, as the three eggs hatched. When the light faded, Delia's jaw could have smashed through the floor, when she saw the three Pokémon. The first Pokémon was a small dragon with an amethyst color that also somewhat resembled a bird. It had golden-yellow jet-like wings. A small blue triangle-shape mark on its head. The second Pokémon was a beautiful deep blue cheetah-like Pokémon with a white angular head, and four stubby paws and legs. A purple cape with matching streamers hung from its back. The final Pokémon was an emerald green Antelope-like Pokémon. It had two leaf-like protrusions on its neck, two leafy tuffs on its shoulders, two pink back legs, and two blade-like horns on its head. "Mom, is something wrong" Ash asked, seeing the look of complete shock and disbelief on her face? "Ashy, those three are legendary Pokémon" Delia said, trying to calm herself down, as she pointed out each one. "The first is a Latias, and a shiny one at that." "The second one is a Suicune, and the last one is a Virizion." "You mean I have one of the Eon duo? One of Johto's Legendary beasts, and one of the Swords of Justice" Ash said, before everything finally caught up to him, and he promptly fainted. Delia could do nothing but laugh as Ash's three baby Pokémon instantly rushed to his side, licking and nuzzling him. Delia now formed an evil grin, as she pulled a digital camera from out of nowhere, and began filming, while setting her cell phone to camera mode and took pictures.

TIMESKIP

Two years have passed, and Ash has grown into a very mature 6-year old. He was very knowledgeable in many fields of Pokémon. Ash's three Pokémon had also grown as well. A month and a half after they had hatched, Delia helped Ash start training them via a special Pokedex that hadn't hit the market. Soon after, Ash received a strange bracelet with several strange stones. Delia had explained that the bracelet and stones were used for Megaevolution. Ash had also become the unofficial owner of several Pokémon including a shiny Scyther, three Eeveeloutions, three shiny Charmanders (one ocean or crystal blue, the second was pure white, while the third was jet black.), a mianfoo, a Seviper, and a Shinx. But as the saying goes, there is good and bad, and something did happen that would forever change the way people would look at Pallet Town.

FLASHBACK

Ash just smirked at the flabbergasted expression on Gary Oak's face. Gary, in a fit of superiority decided to pick on Ash by asking him a question, only to have it backfire. Ash had answered the question, and corrected Gary in one swift move.

"LIAR!"

"There's no possible way you could be right" Gary exclaimed! "You're some no name loser" Gary said, as he ran off. Not long after, vicious rumors spread of Ash being extremely dumb, and always trying to upstage Gary hit the small town like a super-effective attack. Slowly the citizens began treating Ash poorly, including Prof. Oak, who hid it well. Despite what people thought of him, Ash never let it show in their presence. Only his mother and his Pokémon would see him begin to crack under the pressure.

CURRENT

One night before going to bed, Ash found inspiration for his dream. He was watching Naruto on TV, when Kakashi said the words that Ash would forever cherish and live by: "A ninja's greatest weapon is deception. "Let Gary and the rest of Pallet Town think what they want if it makes them sleep better at night, I'll show them all how good I really am" Ash said, as he felt a newfound surge of confidence envelop him.

End chap 1A

Ash's Latias: Levitate

Mist Ball

Dragon Claw

Psychic

DragonBreath

Dragon Dance

Protect

Light Screen

Reflect

Zen Headbutt

Twister

Safeguard

Psych Up

PsyBeam

Water Pulse

Ash's Suicune: Pressure

Hydro Pump

Water Pulse

Blizzard

Roar

Aurora Beam

Ice Fang

Leer

Safeguard

Swift

Crunch

Sheer Cold

Heal Pulse

BubbleBeam

Scald

Light Screen

Ash's Virizion: Justified

Sacred Sword

Petal Blizzard

Grassy Terrain

Bulk Up

Sunny Day

SolarBeam

Synthesis

GrassWhistle

Power-Up Punch

Light Screen

Reflect

Safeguard

Leaf Storm

Seed Bomb

Ingrain

Brick Break

Toxic

/

A/N: All right folks, here's another new Pokémon fic. Now here are a few questions I have, as well as a few things to know about the fic.

Things to Know:

As mentioned this is an Ash/Harem fic, so please tell me who you'd like to see in the harem.

Rule: There will be no video game/manga characters in this story, sans one girl.

Also, no… Dawn, Iris, Cynthia, or Serena. (Cynthia is just plain overkill and it's been done too much.)

Ash will only have five of his Kanto Pokémon, while the others are non-canon, as well as from other regions.

I'm planning to have Ash and Gary battle once or twice before their final bout at the Indigo Plateau. Should I make their battles about even, or should Ash pull a Tobias and/or Paul and dissect Gary slowly?

Finally, the harem will have up to thirteen girls, so please send me who your vote is via PM.

Harem Choices:

Misty

Daisy

Violet

Lily

Giselle

Duplica

Erika (Celadon Gym Leader)

Sabrina

Janine

Jeanette Fisher

Anabel

Neesha

Marina (Orange Islands)

Melody

One of Gary's cheerleaders

Sakura

Casey

Whitney

Jasmine

Clair

Macey

May

Natalie

Shauna (Brawly's apprentice)

Flannery

Liza (Mosdeep City Gym Leader)

Erica (Coordinator)

Zoey

Misha

Shannon

Nanette

Korrina

Viola

Match

Miette

Shauna (Kalos)

Nene

Amelia

Aria

Note: I will need the votes in two more chapters. Also this will be a two part chapter for me to start setting the plot.

You can also send your votes via comment, or review.

/

Please leave me your answers for the questions and the harem in Pms, comments, and reviews.

Read & Review


End file.
